Palavras no papel
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Algumas poucas memórias de Mu. UA. Yaoi. Oneshot curtinha.


**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

**Comentários da Autora**: De volta as origens. Já naveguei por muitos mares, casais e situações, mas tinha que voltar aos meus amores. Estava com saudades de escrever com eles. É lógico que existem fics em andamento e sou meio louca de parar tudo para esta pequena one-shot. Mas como já disse, senti saudades deles. Além de tudo estava sem paciência e inspiração para continuar o que está parado. Então, se alguém estiver lendo minhas fics paradas, por favor me perdoe, eu prometo que em breve atualizarei. Chega de bla-bla-bla e vamos ao que interessa.

* * *

**_Apenas palavras no papel!_**

A vida é tão engraçada, às vezes. Eu cresci quase sozinho, isolado em uma região montanhosa, de difícil acesso. Todos os dias olhava para a imensidão do céu, para as estrelas e sonhava em poder viajar, em poder sair dali, em conhecer mais. Um dia, quando eu menos esperava meus pais faleceram numa avalanche. A perda deles, em si, foi bastante dolorosa e mais doloroso ainda foi me ver completamente sozinho, naquele enorme castelo no alto da montanha. Continuei a tocar minha quase inútil vida, cuidando do rebanho de carneiros, indo a vila trocar lã, leite, carne de carneiro e queijo por outros itens e lendo a maior parte do tempo. Sozinho... Sempre sozinho...

Um dia, me lembro deste lindo dia até hoje, minhas preces foram atendidas. Um grupo de pesquisadores chegou a minha propriedade e pediram para se instalar para estudar constelações. Era o local ideal. Não havia cidades perto, não havia luz elétrica num raio de quilômetros quadrados, estávamos a grande altitude e o céu se descortinava límpido, azul, com estrelas brilhantes. O chefe dos pesquisadores, em troca da minha hospedagem, começou a me ensinar. Percebi que, com minhas observações, conhecia mais de astronomia do que jamais pudesse acreditar ser possível.

Foram anos e anos de estudo árduo. Sem tempo nem mesmo para respirar. Eu, que antes, nada tinha para fazer, agora não tinha tempo nem sequer para cuidar do jardim em volta do castelo, cujo mato crescia desordenadamente. Mas eu estava tão feliz. Feliz como nunca fora antes. E o tempo foi passando. Acabei me formando por correspondência. Seria estupidez minha sair do lugar perfeito para pesquisas, com o melhor e mais renomado astrônomo da atualidade para ir me enfiar em um bolorento banco de universidade em algum lugar qualquer do mundo. Tirei um diploma "meia-boca" só para fins quase que estatísticos e para cumprir burocracia. Alguns meses depois de chegar o meu diploma, meu mestre também veio a falecer. Fiquei novamente sozinho. Mas agora não estava tão sozinho assim. Tinha as estrelas para me acompanhar. Comecei a pesquisar as constelações e me interessei pelo zodíaco. Pela linha tênue que separa a Astronomia da Astrologia em determinado momento.

É um campo de trabalho que não é bem aceito pela comunidade acadêmica. Para os academicistas a Astrologia não passa de crendice e superstição popular e que muitos pseudo-videntes se aproveitam para ganhar dinheiro. Eu poderia realmente dizer que eles tem muita razão. Mas existem estudos realmente sérios. Existe muito de ciência por trás da "arte advinhatória". E foi atrás desta ciência. Da busca pela verdade – hoje tenho consciência que não existe uma verdade absoluta – que comecei as minhas viagens e peregrinações. Eu ganhara muito dinheiro, tendo recebido de herança todo legado de meu mestre e meus próprios trabalhos acadêmicos e descobertas haviam me garantido bons fundos. Quando eu achava que estava precisando de um trocado, fazia algumas conferências, até mesmo para me divertir um pouco. A minha própria figura já era motivo de estranheza. Muitas vezes eu ouvia cochichos pelos corredores tais como: "só podia ser discípulo de quem era mesmo... se fosse filho não seria tão parecido, tão esquisito e tão inteligente quanto Shion." Eu só podia sorrir, para mim era um enorme elogio ser comparado e equiparadoa Shion.

Depois de um ciclo de conferências na Europa e América, resolvi voltar para a Ásia – que era o meu lugar – e descansar um pouco, voltando as minhas pesquisas "secretas". Por mais que convivesse com o Ocidente, eu sempre seria Oriental, sempre seria Tibetano. Sempre seria hinduísta e sempre acreditaria que a ciência é importante sim, mas que se os Deuses quiserem subvertê-la, eles o fariam. Desta vez, antes de voltar para meu Castelo no Tibete, fui peregrinar pela Índia. Foi quando o conheci.

Já conhecera muita gente, desde que passara a dar palestras e participar de conferências. Mas nunca vi ninguém tão lindo. Tão perfeito. Tão... tão... tão... Shaka. Eu nunca me preocupei com o meu coração. Na realidade nem sabia que ele existia. Assim como nunca me preocupei com questões simples como sexualidade. Para mim, sempre foi indiferente se a relação era hetero ou homo, bastava que existisse amor. Mas, como tudo mais em minha vida, estas considerações eram meramente teóricas. Isto, até conhecê-lo. Me apaixonei, me perdi e me achei...

- Mu, por Buda, será quem nem nas férias você é capaz de largar a caneta e o papel.

- Desculpe, não resisti. Acho que deve ter algum tipo de imã entre minha mão e a caneta.

- O que está escrevendo desta vez, mas alguma teoria? Seu mapa astral não fala de nenhuma descoberta mirabolante, pelo menos não nos próximos quinze dias...

Shaka se debruça sobre o ombro de Mu e arranca o caderno da mão dele, lendo as linhas rascunhadas a esmo.

- Hummm, o grande intelectual agora resolveu virar romancista? Mas que coisa mais piegas ou mais presunçosa, começar com a própria biografia.

- Às vezes você é insuportavelmente irritante, sabia?

- É claro que eu sei. E adoro isso. Você fica lindo irritado. Adorei a parte do apaixonado, sabia. Até que seu estilo não é dos piores, mas podia melhorar um pouco...

Mu arranca o caderno das mãos de Shaka e o joga em um canto qualquer.

- Deixa pra lá, seu virginiano perfeccionista, ninguém vai ler isso mesmo.

- Eu sou ninguém?

- Não era nem mesmo para você ter lido, mas como é enxerido mesmo... Se quiser continuar a ler, vai ter que aturar meu estilo. Mas agora tenho uma idéia melhor...

Mu abraça Shaka e começa a beijar seu pescoço. O louro imediatamente fica todo arrepiado.

- Sabe, tem coisas que você faz bem melhor do que escrever.

- Acha então que poderia ganhar dinheiro com meus outros talentos?

- Mu! Não ouse nem pensar em algo assim. Se eu ver estes dedos alvos e belos encostando em alguém além de mim, eu juro que sou capaz de cometer um assassinato sem dó nem piedade.

- Eu escondo suas lentes de contato, assim você não vai ver, se eu encostar em alguém.

- Sem graça, ainda bem que é astrônomo e não humorista, senão eu teria que vender milhares de mapas astrais pra gente conseguir se alimentar, se bem que eu poderia também catar os tomates que, com certeza, você seria alvejado.

- Você fica lindo com ciúmes. Que tal um passeio?

- Eu estava pensando em outra coisa.

- Safado. Temos todo tempo do mundo pra isso. Mas o dia está belo, o sol lindo, a areia fofa e faz anos que não tiramos férias. Quero aproveitar.

- Que seja, vamos, deixe-me calçar os chinelos.

Mu pega novamente o bloquinho esperando Shaka, sabia que o "calçar os chinelos" era um ritual que demoraria no mínimo, com sorte, meia hora, mas valia a pena esperar.

Desde a primeira vez que o vi, sabia que ele seria meu, e foi. Já estamos juntos a anos, mas não me canso de olhar para aquela figura diáfana, loira, com um escultural corpo perfeito, com os músculos nos lugares certos. Agora ele me aparece nesta sala, com uma bata de algodão cru, aberta no peito, calças pescador de algodão cru também, sandálias de couro rasteiras, algumas pulseiras artesanais de palha, e os longos cabelos soltos e escovados. Ele tirou as lentes de contato, dizia que a maresia e o vento ressecavam as lentes e incomodava, e seus belos olhos azuis estavam escondidos atrás de óculos de aro de tartaruga, mas, secretamente, eu adoro quando ele está de óculos.

- Vamos? – Shaka estica a mão para Mu, convidando-o.

- Vamos!

A praia, o sol, a areia, o mar, a água de coco gelada, o vento bagunçando os cabelos. A vida era perfeita para Mu. Ele ia caminhando ao lado de Shaka pela orla, pensando e admirando um dos mais belos espetáculos da natureza. O mundo, os deuses, foram muito generosos com ele. De repente, ele pára, vira-se para Shaka.

- Eu te amo, sabia?


End file.
